


【澔助｜松鼠貓】藉口

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	【澔助｜松鼠貓】藉口

午後太陽從三樓的側頂窗躺進來，像一隻睡著翻身的貓，光芒一瞬間蓋住課本上的法拉第電磁感應定律。反光的雪銅紙讓李抒澔看不清字，他閉眼，摘下眼鏡，鼻子深吸一口氣，再緩緩吐出堆積在腦袋的疲倦，讓店裡播放的吉他音樂將它們掃乾淨。

物理學很有趣。李抒澔喜歡它，也擅長它，但長時間浸泡在算式中，即使是李抒澔也會頭昏腦脹。他張開眼，戴回眼鏡，拿起眼前的咖啡杯，糖分濃厚的熱拿鐵咖啡潤過喉嚨，喚醒還在打瞌睡的細胞；李抒澔不懂咖啡豆的知識，但他猜這裡的咖啡豆並沒有牆上的標語寫的那麼講究產地與品質，和劣質奶粉攪拌在一起後難掩苦澀。即使如此，假日的這裡也高朋滿座。

他一邊吸取咖啡，視線掠過隔壁桌的課本，密密麻麻的數字、五顏六色的螢光筆、格線或橫線的筆記本，振筆疾書的晃動或擺在課本上閃爍的手機螢幕。就算只掃過一眼，李抒澔也知道他們和自己一樣都是理科的學生；有的人甚至在和他讀一樣的章節，大概是隔壁班的同學吧，畢竟這間咖啡店就在大學附近，他也會在這裡碰上熟人。

李抒澔放下飲料，正打算掏出口袋裡的手機時——「啊！」

有人從背後抱住他。就像一陣暖風吹掉了他的帽子那樣措手不及，李抒澔的驚呼聲讓周圍的人都抬起頭，無論是聲音或畫面都吸引了不少目光。李抒澔抿著嘴，低頭躲避那些視線，佯裝冷靜把身上的手拿下來。

「英助哥，別這樣。」  
「抱歉，我太久沒看到抒澔了。」金英助自動自發地把隔壁椅子上李抒澔的背包拿下來，坐下之後椅子往李抒澔的方向移動了一大段距離。  
「不過兩天沒見。」李抒澔的視線放在書本上，假裝沒發現金英助正單手撐著頭、興奮的眼神直盯著他看。「下次別再這樣了，哥。」  
「抒澔不喜歡的話我就不做了。」金英助意外乾脆地答應。「但下次一定要約我一起來這裡看書。」  
「……怎麼了嗎？」李抒澔抬頭，有點詫異。  
「沒為什麼。我也要考試啊。」金英助邊說著，從自己的背包裡拿出書和薄薄的筆記本。「嗯……沒有要考試的時候，我也可以寫詞。」  
——英助哥已經大四了，沒有特地來咖啡廳讀書的必要吧——出於本能地，李抒澔想要這麼回應，但他看著金英助被陽光曬得微紅的臉，他正打開書本，頁面就像全新品一樣乾淨，金英助煞有其事地讓筆尖劃過上頭的字。  
「哥，你點了咖啡？」李抒澔換了句台詞。「我以為你不喝咖啡。」  
「這裡就只有咖啡嘛。」金英助和李抒皓相視，輕澎澎地笑了。「無所謂，反正大家來這裡也不是為了喝咖啡的。」  
「是啊。」  
「借我看看——抒澔在讀的東西真的很難耶。」  
「會嗎？我覺得很簡單。」  
「果然是好學生的發言啊。」

金英助把手從物理學上抽回來時，不巧和李抒澔的路徑相撞，兩人伸出和縮回的手交疊在了一起。李抒澔的反應快了一點，他的腦中浮現剛才握著咖啡杯時的熱度，像是怕被燙到似的收回手；金英助的手還停留在原地，但他也很快地抓起一支筆，那是一支粗黑的油性奇異筆，他的手肘差一點就碰到了他點的咖啡。

「小心點。」李抒澔把金英助的咖啡杯往桌子裡面推。「要是打翻弄髒筆記本就糟了。」  
「啊，是啊。」金英助把亂翹的頭髮撥到耳後，然後想起了什麼。「對了，你要看我寫的歌詞嗎？」  
「先讓我讀書吧，哥，我可是要期末考了。」  
「少來了，你上次不是說有興趣嗎？」  
「有是有啦……。」

還沒來得及拒絕，金英助已經把攤開的筆記本推到他面前；李抒澔還是被吸引過去了，他讀著金英助撩亂的字跡和各種註解。它們不比物理學複雜，但李抒澔總覺得自己無法像理解電學那樣好好地吸收金英助的想法。

看來他們兩人都需要多來這裡用功了。李抒澔想著，露出了自己都未察覺的微笑。


End file.
